Can I count on you for this, handsome?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the very last episode. Horatio finds Calleigh sleeping over her papers and is wondering how it is going with her. The two of them get to talking about parenthood and she asks him something.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.**_  
_**

**_Author's Note:_** In the aftermath of the very final episode of the show. I felt like doing a good old DuCaine.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Can I count on you for this, handsome?  
_**

Horatio was standing in the door-frame of the firearms lab, looking at Calleigh. She was lying with her head in her arms, peacefully sleeping over her many papers. Right now he couldn't see how she could even have a system in them as she usually did, as it all seemed like a mess. That however wasn't his current concern; his concern was the petite blonde sleeping on top of them.

He like the rest of the lab had of course seen that she had seemed more tired and perhaps distracted after she adopted Austin North and his younger sister Ava. The redhead had however found it best not to debate the subject with her, instead he had offered her some more free time if needed to spend with her children, or to take them to the lab if absolutely necessary. The petite blonde had however declined on both offers saying she was fine, that she just needed some time to get used to the situation. That was three months ago.

Horatio knew for a fact that Eric had offered to help her out, being madly in love with her still, but after a month she had told him off, saying that the children needed more stability as did she and he was not that, or so she felt. He had overheard the full conversation by accident as he heeded to get to his locker to get something at the time. A hurt Eric had backed off, he didn't seem to try to get to her after that. He had probably assumed that ship had sailed.

As for Horatio he would never fully understand what she saw in young Eric. Of course he was a decent man, kind, caring and so on, he would never dispute such fact, but still her had always thought Calleigh would deserve something better, that understood her down to her very core.

The redhead slowly walked over to her and in a soft tone said, "Calleigh."

The petite blonde at once being aware of his presence and slowly got out of her deep sleep. Aware of where she was she at once felt bad saying, "Oh my Gosh, Horatio, I never meant to…I…"

"Easy, sweetheart, easy, no harm don, not in the least. How are you feeling?" he asked her, both his sapphire blue eyes and his tone of voice sounded concerned.

For the first time in ages she let her though armor fall and said, "I'm just so tired, taking care of them and working seemed much tougher than I first though. I try so hard to get it all done, I never have time for just me anymore or rest for that matter."

"Being a father myself I know what that can be like," he said in a sympathetic tone, even if Kyle at the moment was overseas he never stopped worrying about him and they did talk on a regular basis.

"You really do know don't you, even if he's not here, what it is like, how is he doing?" she asked. It was first then when he brought it up she realized that he was possibly the one in the lab that knew exactly what she was going through.

"He's fine, he called me yesterday and told me he had gotten the socks and the sweater I sent, he was going to share the chocolate with his fellow men. I apologize that it wasn't much, but he said it was the best present he had gotten in ages, along with the letters from his mother that is. She tends to write him quite a lot as I have gotten it, I never was much of a pen pal, I do believe it's a female thing," he said, looking at her.

She let out one of the soft giggles he loved so much saying, "It is, don't worry, handsome, I never expected long lines from you, just post-its and an occasional birthday card or so."

"I never would forget your birthday or another one of the team members, we are after all family, at least he only one I have, if you don't count Kyle, Julia, Yelina and Ray JR," he said.

"I feel the same way, but Horatio I must ask do you ever feel lonely?" she said, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"At work no, but home especially at nights I do, what about you? I take it now that you have the children you will feel less so," he said.

"With me it is more after they have gone to sleep, I always lacked having someone there to hold me, someone to feel safe with, someone who accepts me for who I am," she said, looking deep within his blue depths.

"And this someone he shouldn't happen to share your compassion for firearms and help you out with your children?" Horatio asked, daring to smile.

She nodded, whispering, "You know me better than anyone, Horatio, you always see me when I need to be seen, like now."

"Is that why you told Eric of the other day?" he wanted to know.

"He's kind and caring, but in the end he is not you, no one is," she said, looking down, blushing shyly like only she could.

He let his hand raise her chin so they were at the same level, asking, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am, I need stability, when everyone else fails, you are always there, I know I can count on you. Can I count on you for this, handsome?" she wanted to know.

"Now, until forever, sweetheart," he said, leaning in for a kiss. As she backed away she was smiling at him, saying, "Dinner will be at five tonight, don't be late."

"I'll even be early, do you need to go home and rest before it, if you are still tired?" he offered her.

"I'll let you know if that is the case, thank you for looking in on me," she said and smiled at him.

"Always, sweetheart, come see me if there is anything you need, I'll be in my office, too much paperwork," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," she said, nodding towards her share, rolling hers.

"One of the many joys of being the boss," he said.

"True, will you be spending the night?" she asked, her voice seemed a mix between insecure and needy.

"We'll see, but most likely yes," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Good, I'll see you at five then, I'm looking forward to it," she said and smiled at him.

"As am I, sweetheart, as am I," said Horatio and slowly left her to her work.

* * *

That night Calleigh would be sleeping, safely wrapped up in her lover's strong arm, feeling safe and loved. Considering it was the first time they did so, both would be wearing some clothing. She was however surprised by how easy the children took to him and the other way around, but maybe that had to do with her feeling at peace while he was around. He were to rest with his head on her shoulder, feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it was first as he fell asleep listening to her slow breath he knew that this was what he had been lacking all of these years. She stirred a little before again settling, closer to him, because it was in his arms she belonged.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o) Happy New Year :o)


End file.
